


Reliving the Past

by Mawgy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the call came for all Elves to leave Middle Earth, Elrond chose to stay behind and watch his brother's people as time marched on. Gil-Galad has been reborn and lives in the modern age. He and Elrond have taken on new names and disguises to blend with the peoples of today and live through the different generations. Their chosen careers for this lifetime have thrown up a few more obstacles than previous ones. They reflect on their choices and past grievances as it plays out before them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliving the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxaLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/gifts).



> **Request from Luxa (Friendsheyho):**
> 
> **Rating up to =** NC-17
> 
>  **Requested pairing =** Elrond/Gil-galad
> 
>  **Story elements =** Modern day AU
> 
>  **Do NOT include =** No details given
> 
>  **AN:** Not my usual couple, but I had fun writing this pairing anyway! With little info to go on, I'm not sure what my recipient was wishing for, but I hope they enjoy this anyway.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Title:** Reliving the Past  
 **Author:** Mawgy  
 **Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
 **Dedicated to** Luxa (Friendsheyho)  
 **Rated:** NC-17  
 **Genre:** AU, Modern Day  
 **Warnings:** sex- m/m, RPS  
 **Pairing:** Elrond/Gil-Galad  
 **Summary:** When the call came for all Elves to leave Middle Earth, Elrond chose to stay behind and watch his brother's people as time marched on. Gil-Galad has been reborn and lives in the modern age. He and Elrond have taken on new names and disguises to blend with the peoples of today and live through the different generations. Their chosen careers for this lifetime have thrown up a few more obstacles than previous ones. They reflect on their choices and past grievances as it plays out before them.  
 **AN:** Not my usual couple, but I had fun writing this pairing anyway! With little info to go on, I'm not sure what my recipient was wishing for, but I hope they enjoy this anyway.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

   


   


"Lord Elrond!" he heard a voice from behind him call out. He turned and immediately smiled, a happy, excited smile.

"High King Gil-galad," he exclaimed back, taking a deep bow.

"It is so good to see you!" Gil-galad exclaimed, hugging Elrond tightly to him.

"And you!" Elrond said, holding Gil-galad in return.

They continued their reuniting hug for longer than seemed appropriate. This was obvious as they both realised they were receiving several odd looks from people around them. They were both dressed in their battle armour, readying for the greatest battle of their lives. It might not have been the best time to be reveling in their love's reacquaintance.

They quickly broke apart and drew themselves up to their full, formidable heights, immediately appearing more regal and authoritative to those around them.

"Which are your men?" Gil-galad asked.

"The archers, mostly," Elrond pointed to them. "And yourself?"

"The second and third wave of hand to hand combat."

An uneasy silence fell over the two as their exuberance for 

"I suppose this is the day," Gil-galad said, sadly.

"The day I watch you die? Again?" Elrond asked.

"Mmmm," Gil-galad responded.

"This seemed a much better idea a few months ago..." Elrond trailed off.

"And it is a brilliant idea. I have no qualms on what is to befall me,” Gil-galad said, grasping Elrond high on each arm. “I am only concerned for your well-being, watching it again."

Elrond looked away, his mind's eye stuck in the past. He had seen this happen once before; he did not need to re-live it.

"I promise I'll come back to you again," Gil-galad smiled.

"Gil-galad!" a scruffy man called out, "we need you here."

"Ah, duty calls," Gil-galad said. "We shall meet later and chat." Gil-galad gave a further quick hug to Elrond before running across the soon to be battle field.

Elrond watched as Gil-galad spoke to others around him, people pointing in general areas, giving directions and formulating battle plans. As much as Elrond wanted to be a part of the discussions, he knew it would be too much to take. He did not need to re-live or be part of the planning for his lover’s demise all over again. 

Elrond sighed and forced himself to turn away and walk in the other direction. Elves, men, orcs, blood, machinery, rubble and all kinds of gadgets littered the path he took back to his temporary abode. He smiled wearily and nodded his head on occasion to passers-by, but said nothing.

Entering his private chambers, Elrond disrobed a few of his heavier garments and then laid down to rest, hoping some distance would save him from remembering that terrible day when his love was ripped from him. It was always this way when he and Gil-galad met up again. In order to avoid unnecessary attention, Elrond and Gil-galad created an agreed upon system that would keep each other safe. It had only been necessary for the past 300 years to do so as humans began exploring and travelling more, managing their peoples through censuses, demanding passports and other documentation be required for all manner of purposes. Before that, he and Gil-galad were free to do as they wished when they wanted. For suspicion’s sake they would move every thirty or so years, but aside from that they lived worry-free from discovery. Now, there were precautions required, and some day they would not be able to avoid detection. The last two living elves outside Valinor would eventually be discovered. 

Their current arrangement was to spend every second generation apart, change professions every fifty years, bear no children, move locations regularly and avoid drawing attention to themselves.

Elrond hadn’t followed that last item for this chosen life well. Underestimations in his talents had led to a mass following. In order to appear normal he formed a relationship with a female and together appeared to have two children, though Elrond ensured neither were his. He and Gil-galad had plastic surgery on their ears to remove the quintessential elven tip. It had been painful beyond belief, but like so many things in this crazy modern life, necessary for their protection. 

Elrond despaired as he watched his brother’s people grow and evolve. He grieved at the amount of destruction one species could enact. The dwarves had long since cut themselves off from the world above, digging far deeper underground than before. Hobbits were likely to be extinct as no news had reached Elrond of their goings-on for a few centuries now. Magic had left this land long ago. Nature no longer spoke to him, he was unable to communicate with animals and his healing powers had long since been lost. War, disease, over-population, criminal behaviour; just some of the factors leading to the demise of this world and all the beautiful folk that once inhabited it.

Elrond sighed again as relaxation eluded him. Just a few metres away he knew Gil-galad’s death was being played out. Against his better judgement Elrond donned the previously discarded garments and went back outside into the hubbub of activity. Just as he was approaching the scene, he was called to action. Seeing Gil-galad’s prone body lying on the uneven ground caused his heart to tear in two all over again. Elrond rushed to his beloved’s side and held the High King to him, crying out in pain and grief. Elrond rocked the body in his arms back and forth, tears rolling all too easily from his eyes. Looking down at Gil-galad’s beautiful face, his eyes uncharacteristically, for an elf, closed. For some reason though, rather be swallowed up further by past heartaches, a happy memory came to mind. One from just a few months ago…

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Hugo! Thank you for joining me!” Gil-galad said, noticing Elrond walking towards him.

“Mark! Any chance to see you sooner than our appointed intervals is a blessing. No need to thank me!” Elrond responded, hugging his lover. Being in a public area and one of eating, Elrond released Gil-galad sooner than he would have liked and sat down. “What is it that has you so excited you called this meeting?”

“Do you recall that man we foolishly told our tale to decades ago while drunk one night?”

“Then he blackmailed us for more information else he would reveal our secrets?”

“Which he did anyway in the guise of a fantasy world,” Gil-galad rolled his eyes.

“Yes, what of him? He passed away years ago.”

“He did, but his ‘works’ live on. And I have heard rumour that a new company wishes to adapt his books into movies once more.”

“Oh great, another animated feature which simplifies the lives of our friends with me having short hair,” Elrond pouted.

“Well, you do have short hair,” Gil-galad smiled wryly looking pointedly at Elrond’s current hairstyle. “But no, it is going to be a longer adaption with better storytelling details and live action. With real actors, not simplistic cartoons that look nothing like anyone involved in our past.”

“I see,” Elrond said. “And why have you brought this to my attention?”

Gil-galad looked at Elrond with a grin and wide eyes. 

Elrond continued his quizzical stare.

Gil-galad’s features grew in intensity, sparkling with mischief.

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Why not? You and I have chosen to be thespians in this lifetime. I have had some experience, you are an international superstar, who better to play us than us?”

“You want us to re-live the pain of losing our friends, my separation from my daughter, fighting against the toughest enemy of our lives and you dying all over again?”

“When you put it like that it does appear negative. But I came back didn’t I? When you chose to remain in this world the Valar allowed you to have a companion to spend eternity with. I am still so honoured you chose me,” Gil-galad rested his hand on top of Elrond’s. “I am here now. Whatever is filmed will not be historically accurate, with the added bonus of me not actually dying.”

“I suppose that would be true…” Elrond trailed off.

“And,” Gil-galad said, removing his hand, “you shall have the added bonus of seeing me for a while prior to our next rendezvous.”

“That is worth considering,” Elrond smiled, still a little cautious

“Did I mention you will be able to wear robes again?”

Elrond laughed. “I do miss my clothes of state. Very well then, I suppose you have the details for my agent to call to set up a meeting?”

“Right here, Lord Elrond,” Gil-galad handed over a business card.

“Thank you, High King Gil-galad. Peter Jackson, huh? I do not recall having heard his name before.”

“I am certain you and the rest of the world will after this!” Gil-galad said and took a sip of his tea.

Elrond smiled.

“Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?” 

“You wish to leave already?”

“I am just concerned for us appearing in public together. Especially if we are lucky enough to receive the roles of ourselves; how would it appear if news broke that we met for refreshments months prior to filming?”

“Shall we go somewhere a little more private then?” Gil-galad asked, smiling over the rim of his teacup.

“I believe that would be best,” Elrond responded, a lustful look upon his countenance. Although they had been together several millennia now, Elrond’s libido still had no bounds when it came to Gil-galad.

~*~*~*~

Gil-galad closed the dingy motel room door behind him and unabashedly began undressing Elrond with his eyes.

“As much as it ever lifts my spirits to see you, I do so hate the sight of you in jeans and a button down shirt. That such garments exist at all is rather horrifying,” Gil-galad shuddered.

“Then why don’t you come divest me of them?”

Gil-galad purred as he stalked forward and claimed the elf's mouth. Elrond gasped and Gil-galad pressed his advantage, sliding his tongue passed the parted lips to play along his. Gil-galad moaned softly as he gathered his lover into his arms, almost overwhelmed by his nearness again. He feasted on Elrond's mouth, making the elf moan and press tighter against him.

Slender arms slid from around Elrond’s neck and moved to cup Elrond's firm buttocks. Easily he lifted his lover. He nipped his way down his slender neck, catching the first button of Elrond’s shirt and flicking it open. 

Slowly he lowered Elrond to the bed, the mattress dipping low with visible signs of age and use. He held Elrond's gaze as he quickly removed all other items of clothing covering the Lord’s body from his hungry gaze. Soon the ever youthful body was bared to him, Elrond’s gloriously naked form bathed in the yellowed lighting of motel room. 

"Beautiful," Gil-galad whispered as he hovered over Elrond. He ran his eyes over every inch of skin, watching it flush further as Elrond's desire grew. Gripping the hem of his t-shirt, Gil-galad drew the fabric up his torso inch by inch, revealing taut rippling muscles and peachy skin. Tossing it aside, he reached for the fastenings to his trousers.

Soon he was completely naked and kneeling over Elrond. The other elf was panting softly, his eyes roving over Gil-galad's skin hungrily. Gil-galad watched Elrond shift restlessly on the floral coverlet and he smiled with satisfaction. Slowly he placed his hands on either side of Elrond's body. Leaning down he licked along lean thighs, bringing a whimper of pleasure from the other elf's lips. He ran his mouth along the bend of Elrond’s hip traveling lightly over his stomach, circling his tongue around Elrond's navel before slowly dipping inside. A whimper was his reward.

Gil-galad moved closer, his nose brushing the smooth skin, and inhaled. A low predatory growl rumbled deep in his chest. The scent of sex filled his head. His body tensed and his cock twitched with desire. He moved quickly upwards, capturing Elrond's mouth as he pressed their bodies together.

"I want you. Now," Gil-galad growled against Elrond's neck. Reaching over the side of the bed, Gil-galad dug into the pile of his clothing and pulled out a small vial. He had hoped this was where his meeting with Elrond would eventuate to and had planned accordingly. Sitting up again, he let the oil drip on his fingers. He parted Elrond's thighs and gently stroked his lover’s opening. Elrond’s entire body shuddered as Gil-galad pressed a single digit inside. The High King waited for his lover to become accustomed to the intrusion, having been so long since they had last copulated. Once Gil-galad felt the muscles relax, he began moving his fingers, simulating the act they were about to partake in with just his hand. He wanted to thrust more than his fingers inside the lithe body beneath him.

Taking a deep breath, he fought against his baser instincts to claim his lover, though he knew Elrond freely gave himself over each time they joined in body and soul. The scent rising from their bodies was intoxicating. A second finger joined the first inside Elrond. Setting up a steady rhythm, Gil-galad watched his lover's face. He paid attention to every nuance, searching for any sign of pain or discomfort. When he felt Elrond push back on his fingers, he added a third, stretching and scissoring them back and forth. 

When the elf Lord began rocking steadily, Gil-galad could wait no more. Withdrawing his hand to a moan of protest, he shifted to kneel between Elrond's legs. Gil-galad gripped Elrond’s hips and easily lifted him onto his muscular thighs. The High King positioning himself at his lover’s puckered entrance. Slowly he pushed forward, groaning loudly as intense heat surrounded his aching erection. He paused as the head of his cock slipped passed the opening. Elrond was biting his own lip as he was stretched again for the first time in decades. Elrond noticed the steady movement forward had ceased and he looked to Gil-galad in confusion.

“How do you fare?” Gil-galad asked, leaning over Elrond and kissed him chastely.

“Fine. Keep moving,” Elrond breathed and thrust his hips towards Gil-galad’s. With that, Gil-galad thrust forward until he was fully sheathed within Elrond.

"Ah, yes," Gil-galad growled, his teeth bared as pleasure swallowed his body whole. Tight heat wrapped around his aching cock, squeezing and clenching. He fought to hold himself still until Elrond was ready to receive his passion.

"Please, Gil-galad," Elrond panted, "Do not make me wait any more. I need you."

With a sigh of relief, Gil-galad withdrew. Gripping Elrond’s hips, he pushed forward steadily, angling to brush the bundle of nerves deep within his lover’s chamber. A loud cry was torn from Elrond's lips, his fingers digging into the bedding beneath his hands. Gil-galad thrust faster, picking up the pace until he was hammering inside Elrond, hitting his sweet spot each time. Sweat slicked his skin, his nails dug into slim hips, biting into the pale skin.

Gil-galad wrapped his hand around Elrond’s thus-far neglected cock. Timing the strokes of his hands to the movements of his hips, Gil-galad pushed Elrond to orgasm. Seed spilled across the High-King’s hand as he continued to stroke Elrond’s member. Gil-galad cried out loudly as Elrond clenched tightly around him. The spasms pulled Gil-galad release from his body and into Elrond. His body tensed and shook as his pleasure consumed him. He collapsed on top of Elrond, breathing hard. Elrond smiled contentedly and wrapped his arms around the High King’s shoulders.

After a few moments, Gil-galad slowly withdrew from Elrond's body, shifting to the side. He flopped onto his back, his eyes closed as he came down from the high of release.

Elrond recovered first and scooted up the bed to lean back against the headboard. Almost as inelegantly as a human, Elrond reached for Gil-galad and dragged the High King up to lay across his lap and torso. Gil-galad smiled indulgently as he let Elrond treat him like a rag doll and position him wherever the Lord wanted to. Together they relaxed in one another’s presence.

“Next time, I say we buy a house in the middle of nowhere. Keep our own animals, grow our own food, let our hair grow long and wear robes again,” Elrond said.

“That sounds heavenly,” Gil-galad smiled. “Only thirty more years to wait.”

“Thirty years would be nothing to any other elf,” Elrond mused.

“And what is it to you?”

“To an elf in love? An eternity,” Elrond looked down into Gil-galad’s upturned smiling face. He leant down and kissed Gil-galad passionately.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“CUT! Hugo what are you doing?” Peter called out, stomping towards the scene.

Elrond pulled back and realised he had kissed Gil-galad in front of everyone. And on film for that matter! All the crew members standing around were either stunned into silence or trying not to laugh. The nearby extras dressed as orcs looked more confused than anything.

“Ah, well, when researching this character I read undertones of Elrond’s love for Gil-galad as more than respectful reverence and just felt like I should run with those feelings,” Elrond explained.

“For the record, Peter,” Gil-galad chimed in, “I really don’t mind being kissed by Hugo. Just putting it out there.”

Elrond realised he was still cradling Gil-galad to him and promptly released the body and stood to face the director.

“While I appreciate your zealous nature, there was never anything concrete written about the personal nature of your characters’ relationship, so let’s not upset the Tolkien purists by suggesting there is more than what he wrote, shall we? Also, it might be worth mentioning that it’s at this point that Gil-galad is on fire. Kissing him would kill you. And frankly, Elrond is too important to the plot to die here. So let’s reset and shoot again,” Peter ordered as he walked back to the camera.

Elrond knelt over Gil-galad before returning to his mark.

“We need to get that footage,” Elrond whispered.

“For us to enjoy watching later?”

“So worldwide suspicions are not raised!”

“About us, or the characters?”

“We are the characters!” Elrond hissed.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Gil-galad said. “Peter said it’s not appropriate for the scene, so it will not be in the movie. It is not as if unusable footage will be released.”

“But-”

“Hugo to your mark!” Peter yelled.

Elrond’s head snapped to Peter’s at his command. He looked to Gil-galad helplessly, then to Peter again and nodded, defeated. It was bad enough his hope of anonymity as a small-time theatre actor had been crushed when he was propelled onto the world stage in big blockbuster movies, but this heartfelt on-screen kiss with his fellow immortal lover would expose them for all the world to see.

As he returned to his marker, Elrond hoped Gil-galad was correct. That the damning video evidence would be kept hidden from international eyes forever. That no one would discover the continued existence of elves and that none would suspect the deep and powerful love he and Gil-galad shared.

 

The End


End file.
